Surgical bone hooks are commonly used in the treatment of a variety of spine related conditions and surgeries such as spinal deformity, scoliosis, and posterior approach surgeries. When a patient has a spinal fracture or structure deficiencies and abnormalities, the spinal vertebrae are typically too close together or spaced too far apart. The treatment of such a condition includes stabilizing the vertebrae in a correct position relative to one another. To accomplish this, the vertebrae must either be pushed towards each other or distracted from one another.
Surgeons use surgical bone hooks to hook and hold the pedicle, lamina, or transverse process bone of one vertebra into a desired location relative to an adjacent vertebrae. In particular, the hooks are hooked into the pedicle, lamina, or transverse process bones of adjacent vertebrae and each hook is fastened to a rod.
Spines vary in anatomical size and shape, and surgical bone hooks are currently manufactured in a variety of fixed sizes and shapes in an attempt to accommodate the anatomy of different patients from the lumbar to the thoracic spine. Nevertheless, current hooks are fixed and may not fit a patient correctly. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a bone hook which is adaptable in its engagement feature so as to accommodate multiple pedicle bone dimensions.